


圣乔治屠龙

by pulsesecure



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsesecure/pseuds/pulsesecure
Summary: Listen, lords, in bower and hall,I sing the wonderous birthOf brave St. George, whose valorous armRid monsters from the earth.





	圣乔治屠龙

龙被锁住了翅膀。他佩戴臂章彰显英雄本色，胸前的红十字是一把骑士剑。十二码开外一剑穿心，龙发出了悲鸣。

龙是很暴烈的。他可抛却圣人的彻悟，但不可没有狂徒的心。一顿厮杀后Harry单膝跪地平复呼吸，莫斯科7月晚间气温高居25度，是英格兰人始终无法泰然处之的暑热，汗水把正红衣料浸作葡萄酒色，复又被夜风吹干，大腿肌肉因奔袭而紧绷，想必已被紧身裤勒出红印。他低头盯着球裤下摆的9号偷个几秒钟的懒，额头却抵上一个同样热到发烫的胸口，呼吸的起伏与心跳的鼓动被胸腔共鸣放大，有谁的手掌他在后心用力地拍了拍，鼻尖传来男孩、须后水、从英国带来的Lenor柔顺剂和球场的草叶味道，那人的南约克口音在元音滑过喉管时会变得圆融低沉，Harry用余光看到他球裤上的白色中卫号码，是John。

龙倒下了。120零五个十二码互射的厮杀尘埃落定，皮球冲不破Jordan的五指关，圣乔治们藏掖不住的狂喜仿佛骑士在巨龙残躯上立起的十字旗。It’s coming home的歌声占领了整座球场，Harry拉起衣襟向全世界展示胸前三狮，并粗暴蛮横地扑倒了Jordan。他背上起码叠了两百公斤的重量总之没有抽筋的Kyle。埃弗顿的Jordan受了利物浦Jordan一记响亮的吻，脸颊充血红成刚结果的榴花。Gareth赞许地抚摸Harry后颈。John伸开手臂迎接他，他的下巴安然地搁置在Harry肩窝，嘴唇堪堪贴上Harry颈侧，于是今夜他第二次被年轻中卫的气息包裹，却是头一回与他在一个拥抱里分享汗水与心跳。John棕发微卷不比Harry像狮子，他把时钟玫瑰和发誓永远深爱的人刺在手臂上，因而那里的皮肤有一点凉，他有耳洞，眉眼深邃仿佛藏住所有悲喜，可在他微笑的时候，某个尚未死去的蓝眼睛男孩便会悄悄地溜出来。

他与John原先是不相熟的。Harry在南而John在北。他在南方清福德，John在西北巴恩斯利。他在白鹿巷，John在伊蒂哈德。他心有白百合而John身披蓝月亮。春天圣保罗大教堂边有满枝的樱花，曼彻斯特的钟楼前飞起蒲公英。或许有那么一次两次他带球突入禁区前被John放倒又扶起，又或许他们的熟识仅仅始于那个轮流背着小狮子的夏天。Harry看到Kyle坐在地上对John挤眉弄眼，John拍了下他的脑袋，直接把人往背上一扔下了场，与此同时Dele一把揽过了他的肩，他们一边聊着点球，四分之一决赛和堡垒之夜，一边朝着采访区的Eric走去。

他在圣乔治们的更衣室庆祝中一向克己而不合群，不主动饮酒，把挂在桌角的袜子丢进脏衣篓，一边给Kate发消息一边和Kieran约联机。Del和Eric一时半会回不了，你懂的mate。Kieran大拇指贴在一起冲他做了个偷情的手势，蓝眼睛眯起狡猾得像狐狸。某个平行时空的他或许会和Ryan躲进无人之境，偏僻走廊角落以及尽头淋浴隔间，这使他离圣人二字更远了一点儿，又教他得以找回失落在过去的某一部分魂灵。Harry想起刚穿上10号的自己曾被Ryan按在白鹿巷的墙壁上亲吻，他黑头发白皮肤仿佛来自另一个故事，譬如说衣冠整齐不出避世庄园，在春日树荫下饮用一杯大吉岭。Ryan隔着球裤揉搓他，把他的球衣下摆掀到胸口，滚烫的话语裹挟着亲吻一并烧过他的耳畔。Harry，我想吻你。Harry，你长大了。

Harry看着平行时空里的Kane和Mason一阵恍惚，他的自我在否定和留恋之间摇摆不定。他进的那些球或许有那么一两个是为了Ryan，又或许是全部，而Ryan的离开似乎把他作为男孩儿的一部分带走了，让他开始时时刻刻回想起自己的过去：18号和37号，莱切斯特的公寓，米尔沃尔的球迷，再也戴不下的守门员手套，Kate，还有Ryan。他不得不用攥住手边物事的方式来把那个名字赶出大脑，直到发现自己用握紧队长袖标的方式捏扁了沐浴露瓶。我该洗个冷水澡了。Harry死死盯着手中藏青色的瓶身，仿佛每一次走进白鹿巷时目不转睛凝视正门的巨鸟，它脚踏圆球，也应剑拔弩张地抖擞着一身青色羽毛。

球场提供的淋浴间并不充裕，占位现象猖獗，Harry曾不止一次把隔间里归属不明的衣服浴巾无情清空，因为大部分情况下即便他洗完了，它们也依然可怜兮兮地堆在角落。他一面回想着比赛一面把浴巾挂上挂钩，直到隔壁水停了方察觉到有人。那人把水开得有点热，沐浴露和洗发水混合发酵成一种表面活性剂特有的洁净香味，他的身体被白瓷墙壁挡得严严实实，声音却被共鸣放大：“Harry借我一下你的毛巾？我忘了拿进来。”

他从元音的发音方式判断出那人是John，迟疑着是否应当打个招呼。Dele，Eric和Kyle（即便他俩同月同日生）口中的John好比白方包和蒸馏水，逗他笑惹他骂人又好似往方包上抹黄油、橘子酱或者Nutella，尝试各种莓子口味的Volvic蒸馏水，总之是一件能让人迅速上瘾的乐事。Harry想了想还是决定直接出借毛巾。他和John除了杯赛大概只能聊堡垒之夜，而他俩来俄罗斯后还没联过机。

他递出的毛巾确然得到了回应，然而John的手指冷不丁地攀上了他的手腕。Harry不确定是他手劲太大还是浴室地板太滑，总之他被拽进了对两个将近一米九的英格兰男性来说极其逼仄的隔间。Harry还穿着球衣而John一丝不挂，囿于身高他被迫和那人面面相觑，某种程度上这比盯着同性的裸体还要糟糕。John的身上依旧很烫，并不是120分钟防守或10分钟热水澡可一言蔽之的热度，眉心与鼻梁之间弯出一个大理石雕像般的弧度，Harry看得清他的耳洞，亦从他灰蓝的眼眸中读到困惑。John的指尖在他手腕上依附了一瞬便迅速撤走，仿佛那是一团活火。

“嘿，Harry。”他艰难地开口。

“你还要借我的毛巾吗？”Harry又递了一次毛巾，John下意识地后退了一点儿，“用吧，我有两条。“

“……谢谢。”

John接过他的毛巾，手臂上的纹身一闪而过，那是一串凑近了看也有些许语焉不详的花体字，或为铭记或为讴歌浪漫。Harry身上干干净净没有人为穿孔，却不代表他未曾犯错。他脱掉上衣的时候手肘打到了墙壁，这让他对另一个Harry洗澡的束手束脚有了概念。John和Harry一般高但是比他和Maguire都要瘦，他比Maguire矮半个头，他们经常在Harry看不到的后场庆祝，Maguire伸开臂膀稳稳站在原地，而John会像梅花鹿一样跳进他的怀里。

“Harry，”John隔着墙喊他，“你没事吧？“

“如果你是指把我认成Maguire，那真没事，别往心里去。”

“不是。”John说，“我不知道怎么形容，毕竟今天是个好日子，但是你看起来……很难过。“

他手一抖把不小心把淋浴开到了最大，冰凉的水柱兜头浇了个透，沙金色的发丝霎时间柔软下来。圣乔治屠龙时身骑白马，铠甲光洁如处女，龙血在地面画出十字，但你很难断言他拔剑全然为主，因他或许早已对未曾谋面的公主情根暗种，正如他很难相信John和Maguire独处时只用相同的口音聊天或者互借毛巾，他们之间大抵会有更多旁人无法触及的隐秘，尽管它在球场上在更衣室里只会具像成一个又一个的拥抱，这个猜想霎时间把Harry的心脏攫紧。

“John。”他头看着顺着跟腱滑落的水柱流进下水道，下意识地比平时讲话吞掉了更多的元音，“你和Harry睡过了吗？”

等待他的是意料之中的长久沉默，久到Harry甚至以为John完全没听清他在说什么。他盯着马赛克瓷砖上游走的水珠试图寻找一些规律，而它们好死不死在脑海里流转描摹出John困惑的神情。训练里差点被他穿裆的John和拽着他手腕的John其实没有任何区别，他会铲断Harry也会谨慎收脚，正如他并未将错就错地把他困在狭窄隔间。John问他为何难过的时候蓝眼睛里必然留着未褪的水汽，仿佛他自己才是那个几乎要借着水声大哭一场的人。

“对，我们睡过。”John说，“而且不止一次。”

Harry开始寻找一个类似槲寄生和白鸽的理由，它们会原谅所有的相爱，可他需要的只是接吻和拥抱，填满John或被John填满。不是Ryan。不是Maguire。是Kane和Stones。他和John。 Harry的身体在大脑被说服之间先一步做出了反应，他粗暴地吻住了John的颈侧，而John的手顺着他的肩胛骨在后心交叉，更加粗暴地把他压向自己。淋浴喷头无意间被碰开，Harry额头抵上了白瓷砖，John和自他腰窝滑落臀沟的水流一同挤进他体内。他的手掌抚过John光滑的肩背，他骤然收窄的腰线，以及一切他不该触碰的私隐。John的大腿皮肤和手臂一样凉，他抬高他的膝窝，把它盘到自己的腰上。

他记不清和John到底做了几次，只记得他们没有接吻，他不再去想这种方式能否满足John抑或满足他自己。走出这个隔间的刹那他依旧是圣乔治，而在那之前他需要暂时烧却理智寻得片刻喘息。别回头看，请往前走，未来有光，光即希望。John的肋下传来一阵灼人的心跳，于是今晚他又一次被年轻中卫的气息包裹，莫名感到了一丝安心。

 

 

赛前单膝跪地调整鞋带的时候有人拍了拍Harry的后心，他抬起头，看到John的背影。宇宙体育场的灯光把他的视野照成一片白垩天地，而不用看着John的眼睛Harry也知道他是笑着的，所有的圣乔治都是笑着的，他们胸前的三狮和伴着国歌升起的十字旗是始终如一的护佑，祝福他们如圣人的魂灵一般无坚不摧。

他握紧了手中的剑。


End file.
